


A Taste of Sunshine

by Shelligator



Category: Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon), Green Eggs and Ham - Dr. Seuss, green eggs and ham netflix
Genre: First Time, Lemon, M/M, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelligator/pseuds/Shelligator
Summary: In the heat of a midsummer night, Guy Am I goes looking for Sam I Am. Recently, something has been troubling the smaller man, and Guy can't help but notice as the light of his life shines a little less brightly. But what he finds shakes him to his core, and the night gives way to sunset fur and new experiences.I suck at descriptions I'm sorry. Have a steamy briefcase boyfriends smut fic, a story of love, first time, and puzzle pieces.
Relationships: Guy Am I & Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham), Guy Am I/Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 162





	A Taste of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first porn fic in a LONG time! I hope you guys like it :)  
> I rated it explicit because there's no two ways about it, there's some vivid detail! And explicit wording. But I hope you like it. Let's get to it! *throws confetti*

The evening air is warm and heavy as Guy clambers up the rope in his childhood treehouse, grunting from the exertion of his climb. It’s the middle of the night in Stovepipe Junction, and his family is fast asleep in the great big house next door, exhausted after a long day of family fun and shenanigans.

But not everyone had been enjoying themselves, and when Guy had woken up, he hadn’t been at all surprised to find his bed empty, pillows and blankets missing, a cold empty space where a warm, fluffy body should be.

When he finally makes it to the top, his dark eyes are quick to take in the ethereal glow of the broad treetop canopy, his pinwheels casting rainbows of colour across expanses of leaves. It only confirms what he suspects already, and he reaches a hand up to rub at the back of his neck, brow furrowed. He starts to clamber along the dense branches, and soon enough he spots a familiar blue sheet tent, dark and quiet.

He must want to be found, if he’d leave the rope for him and light up the canopy like a Christmas tree. Right?

Right.

“Sam?” He calls out tentatively when he alights on the platform, and he shifts awkwardly before the tent flap, lips twisted. “You in there?”

He isn’t even sure why he’s asking. He knows he’s in there. And when he hears a quiet gasp it’s all but confirmed.

“Guy! _There’s my boo!”_

Sam thrusts his head out the tent slit, and it’s only Guy’s violent jerk back that saves him from a headbutt to the gut. His fluffy arms flail as he regains his balance, and he blinks hard down at the too bright smile Sam levels at him, brows knitting together.

“You weren’t in bed when I woke up,” he starts cautiously, taking note of how Sam’s smile twitches ever so slightly at that, “Are you feeling alright?”

“Psssh, of course!” Sam waves a hand dismissively, the rest of his body still hidden inside the tent, “I was just hankering for some fresh air! To feel that warm summer breeze on my fur! Stovepipe is great this time of year, isn’t it?”

Sam’s smile couldn’t get any bigger, but Guy still feels his stomach sink, not for the first time.

“Sam…” he starts, his brow low, mouth pressed into an unhappy line, “You’re lying.”

The Who finally flinches, as if physically struck, “W-what? S-sheet tent buddy, why would you say that-”

But Guy is done talking half in and half out of the tent, like a parent trying to get into his kid’s room. Suddenly his broad hands are under Sam’s arms, and he picks him up deftly as he steps into the tent.

Sam yelps in surprise, feet momentarily kicking this way and that as he grabs a hold of Guy’s forearms, “G-Guy, wait! Wait! You can’t come in here-”

“This is my sheet tent, I can go wherever I want,” Guy shoots back at him gruffly, forced to bend over as he climbs inside. Tucking Sam close to his body, he takes a moment to look around, getting down onto his knees.

The tent is the same as ever, but now there’s some bundled sheets and pillows in the middle of it, a nest Sam has undoubtedly constructed for himself. The blue tent walls are transparent enough to allow the light of the pinwheels in, lighting up the tent in a rainbow of colour that makes the space intimate and magical, a small secluded world of its own.

But it doesn’t distract him enough not to notice as Sam groans beneath him, the small man covering his face with his hands. His legs have crossed firmly, heels dragging on the ground between Guy’s legs.

Gingerly, Guy moves to sit, maneuvering Sam like he's merely a doll. He’s certainly light enough to be one, and when Guy pulls him into his lap, it’s without any struggle.

This is the most they’ve touched since they first kissed two weeks ago, and Guy feels his stomach bunch up into nervous knots.

“Sam... “ he tries again quietly, his voice grave, “I think we need to talk.”

His tiny boyfriend’s hands slowly slide down enough for Sam to make eye contact with him. His eyes are sad and full of worry, “Guy? What… but everything’s fine.”

The worry is a surprise to him, and he frowns, reaching a hand up to rub at the back of his neck awkwardly, “It isn’t, though. You’re not yourself. You’ve stopped touching me Sam, I noticed.”

Sam falls dreadfully silent, and Guy feels his heart sink. He can’t look at him, and his gaze drifts off to the side, his shoulders feeling heavy, “You don’t really want me, do you Sam? It’s okay if you don’t.”

“ **N-no!** ”

Sam claps his hands to Guy’s cheeks with far too much force, and the latter yelps out in pain as his face is pulled towards the smaller man, his cheeks smooshed together and lips puckered out comically. Guy looks down at Sam’s face with wide, stinging eyes, his cheeks smarting.

“What the _yip_ did you do that f-”

That’s about all he manages before Sam’s lips crushed against his own, the little man throwing his whole weight against him. Almost taking a tumble, Guy braces himself against the floor, holding their combined weight up as their lips lock together.

Despite it all, Guy’s body melts. He’s almost forgotten how amazing it feels to have Sam’s lips against his, or the cherished taste of his tongue as it sought out his own for the first time. So as Sam deepens the kiss, Guy doesn’t hesitate, and he pushes back against him to greedily take control and claim his small, warm mouth, a quiet whimper of relief shaking the Who's tiny frame.  
Sam caresses his cheeks, eliciting a rumbling growl akin to a purr from his beloved, and those slender yellow fingers lace through Guy’s long, sensitive fluffy ears, making him shudder beneath him in delight.

He tastes like sunshine.

Samuel’s mouth finally pries away from his, his pillowy lips a little swollen from the passionate display. Guy grunts in protest, but he refrains from pursuing his lips again, looking up at him through heavy lidded eyes as Sam presses his forehead to his own.

“Sheet tent buddy… you have _no idea_ how much I want you,” Sam murmurs, screwing his eyes tightly shut. His voice is a touch shaky, but there’s the lilt of a laugh in it, a self deprecating kind of mirth. 

Guy pushes himself up so his arms are free to wrap around Sam’s small frame, and he moves his head till he can press his face into the side of Sam’s fluffy head. He gets a face full of his dense white fur, eagerly snuzzling into it, “Then why… You haven’t been the Sam I know. I’ve… missed you, Sam I Am.”

But something makes Guy pause, eyes opening wide. He doesn’t dare move or alert the other man, sucking in a quiet breath.

Something hard is pressing against his stomach.

“I… I’m sorry, it’s stupid, really stupid, but I can’t… I don’t know how to…” Sam blunders, flustered, and he screws his eyes shut, “You know me, Guy. Do you think an orphan with no friends has ever been with anyone like this?”

Guy sobers in spite of his racing heart, trying but failing to ignore the subtle jabbing going on. “ _Sam_ , don’t be silly. How hard can it be?”

Very hard, apparently.

“Look, I… I’ve never done anything like _this_ either, okay? It’s new for me too. But aren’t you all about giving new things a try?” Guy soldiers on, one hand trailing up Sam’s spine in a gentle caress. Sam sucks in a shaky breath in response to the subtle, feather light stroke of Guy’s fingers up his back. He trembles against him, his cheeks heating as the former inventor murmurs against his fur, “This doesn’t have to be any different.”

“But… but that’s my point, my Guy. I… what if I’m too much, what if this isn’t what you want? What if I don’t… what if I ruin everything, and we don’t fit?” Comes the tentative reply, painfully quiet.

Guy stiffens at that, his heart falling right through him and through the treehouse floor as the echo of those awful words elicit memories he’d sooner forget. But he’d said them once, and it would be foolish of him to think he wouldn’t have to keep repairing the damage he cruelly inflicted on his beloved.

Guy presses Sam firmly to him without hesitation, fingers lacing the smaller man’s crown as he nuzzles his whole face against his own, pearly white fur entwining with autumn orange. Sam whimpers quietly, and Guy swears the Who feels smaller than ever before, vulnerable and delicate. The Knox has never been good with people, but he’d be damned if he couldn't rescue him now, as Sam has done for him many times before.

“Look, Sam… I don’t always have the right things to say,” Guy offers, flashing Sam a lopsided grin,“Sometimes, I’m a downright stupid son of a yip. But I at least have the good sense to know for a fact that nothing and no one has ever fit me as well as you. “

Sam’s eyes widen in surprise, his bottom lip wobbling a little as he pulls back to look into his eyes. The former bandit’s eyes are wet with tears, and Guy thinks he’s gone and done it again, cursing himself for his clumsiness. He searches the smaller man’s gaze, holding his breath as his hand drifts up to grip his shoulder.

“Sam?”

But before he can get another word out, Sam lets out a choked sound, and the tiny man throws himself against him, their lips mashing together. The Knox doesn’t protest, enveloping Sam in the warmth and safety of his embrace, willing him to feel every loving thump of his heart as it beats against his breast.

The two touch each other in frantic, loving caresses, mapping out each other’s bodies, every touch saying more than they could ever convey in words. A few stray tears spill from Sam’s tightly shut eyes, and he breathes heavily through his nose against Guy’s cheek, devouring his mouth with vigor and overwhelming the man with the sheer ferocity of his tearfully passionate display. With clumsy desperation, Guy returns the gesture vehemently, as if they can climb inside each other if they tried hard enough, and Sam would never feel insecure again.

It’s then that Sam really surprises him, as he needily starts grinding his hips against him, and the breath is knocked right out of Guy when he feels Sam’s erection rub against him pointedly. Sam whimpers in frustration at the delightful friction, cock trailing over his stomach, and the inventor gasps for breath as a heated shiver rocks him to his core.

This was happening. The want Guy feels for the other man flares brilliantly, and before he can think about it has Guy boldly flipped them round, surprising both of them. Sam squeaks adorably, eyes going wide at the sudden change.

But with the Who under him, it’s a lot easier for Guy to see what’s up. Quite literally in fact.

He has a moment to spy what he’s sure was stroking his stomach just moments ago before Sam’s hands are fumbling there in a desperate attempt to preserve his modesty. The Who splutters, red-faced, suddenly realizing himself, “S-sorry travel bud, I shouldn’t...”

Red seeping through his fur, Guy feels his own face heat brilliantly as he clears his throat.

“Hey now. Stop apologizing. It’s perfectly normal Sam.” he soothes, forcing himself to focus on Sam’s flushed face. Despite his own words, he feels his heart give a particularly hard thump in his chest, his stomach twisting. 

It’s then that an all-too-familiar heat starts pooling in Guy’s nethers, sending a quiet growl up his throat that he tries his best to muffle.

Sam visibly swallows, looking for all the world like a deer in the headlights. It’s hard to believe that this is the same Sam who’d slapped his rear so many times, or twerked in his face, or boldly grinded his rear up against his own, “You… don’t mind?”

“No, as a matter of fact I… wouldn’t be _opposed_ to seeing,” Guy drawls, trying hard to retain some level of composure. He tries his best to flash Sam what he hopes is a reassuring smile, but it just comes out as a dopey, lopsided grin, his shoulders raised in an awkward shrug.

The former convict blinks hard, as if he couldn’t quite believe what the other had just said. His silence is palpable, and Guy cringes internally, all caught up in nervous knots as he tries to maintain his composure.

Maybe he’d gone too far. What if Sam pulls away again?

He’s about to try some evasive maneuvers to rescue the situation when Sam lets out a nervous but clearly giddy chortle, his white fur rosy as he looks up at his Guy through dense lashes. A playfully sexy growl spills from his smirking lips as he wags his eyebrows dramatically “Rrrrrawr! _Somebody’s_ keen. When you ask so nicely, how is a Sam to refuse?”

Guy watches with raised brows, his jaw slack as Sam’s hands drift away from his groin, freeing his cock to trail his hands up and above his head in a purposefully languid stretch. His small body moves in a wave, one leg lifting slightly in a coy manner, and the Who stays like that, looking up at his beloved through his lashes as he nips his bottom lip. Despite the show of relaxation and cocky confidence, his flushed cheeks clearly betray his nerves.

“Weeeeell? What do you think?”

But Guy is stunned into silence, his mouth suddenly dry. His eyes roam greedily over Sam’s petite body, down his slender chest to broader hips with the generous, delightfully rounded curve of his plush ass. Sam’s manhood stands proud above supple balls, creamy pink with a blushing tip as it parts the dense yellow fur around his hips. Guy’s gaze boldly settles there, taking his time to really _look_ at him. Committing it all to memory as his racing heart works its own magic, blood eagerly rushing to his own manhood. It’s only when Sam gives a nervous laugh, his cock twitching ever so subtly, that Guy remembers himself and looks up to meet his gaze, face beet red.

“I er… I like it. Love it, actually.”

Guy’s willpower is unshakable as he resists the urge to facepalm in embarrassment, grimacing. But when Sam actually grins sensually at him for his efforts he feels his stomach do a backflip. And his cock throbs enthusiastically at the sight, making the Knox huff out a heated breath.

“Oh, you do? Tell me more.”

In these trying times, Guy is no wordsmith, and he’s sure Sam knows it too, especially with that mischievous glint in his eyes. The little shit. Guy grunts, giving him a petulant look. But he’s determined, and he shifts till he’s lying on his side beside Sam, making the Who raise his brows.

“Well… let’s see…” he starts as he brings his now free hand to Sam’s chest, his fingers dancing over the silky fur. “I like how… slender you are. Light. Portable.”

This actually draws a laugh from Sam, but his breath clearly hitches as Guy’s fingers start to trail downward, tracing the dip of his stomach. The twink’s eyes go wide, his lips parting to let out a shaky rush of warm air.

“That t-tickles, bud…”

“Oh?” Guy arches a brow at him, and he can’t deny the hint of smugness that swells in his chest and makes his lips curl in a subtle smirk, “Want me to stop?”

“N-no, of course not.”

The Knox soldiers on, relishing the way Sam’s abdomen dances beneath his fingers, tense and sensitive as he trails ever further down. When he looks up to meet Sam’s gaze his fingertips teasingly trace around his cock, deliberately not touching him just yet. Guy delights in teasing him with how close his fingers are to him, and he’s greeted with a sharp huff of air from the other man.

Guy’s never done this with another man before. But he’s got a cock of his own, and like the inventor he is he studies Sam to gauge his reaction as he touches him. Watching for what he likes, dislikes, and what drives him mad. Especially when his finger just grazes his cockhead as he brushes past.

“I rather like how... warm... your fur is right here...” Guy teases, and he’s rewarded with a whimper as Sam’s hips reflexively give a small buck upwards. It’s enough to get Guy’s manhood straining in answer.

“G-go on…” Sam breathes, his hands balled into fists in the sheets above his head. His body is on fire, and his length is begging for more attention. Somehow, the threat of Guy’s touch is as exciting as actual contact. He lifts his head to try to get a better look at his ministrations, sitting up on his elbows.

And that’s when he sees it. Sam gives his trademark gasp, but for once, he’s genuinely shocked.

“Woooah… bud…”

Guy blinks hard, and he follows Sam’s gaze downwards to his own excitement, his cheeks going red, “Oh er, is something wrong?”

The Knox’s manhood is impossible to miss. Heavy balls as fluffy as he is lead up to a shaft thick enough to knock the wind right out of Sam, and his eyes just keep on going. His own manhood is modest in comparison to the sizable inches Guy sports, his cock tapering to a dark, seeping tip that seems to almost wink at him as he drips precum onto his fur.

“No, I just… I want you _real bad_ , Sheet Tent buddy…” Sam admits, watching Guy’s hand stroke his groin, and his heart almost bursts when he sees Guy’s dick twitch in answer.

Guy feels as desperate as Sam sounds, but he clears his throat, catching his bottom lip between his teeth. Bolder, keen to show just how much he wants it too, his hand dares to actually touch him, running his fingertips down the length of Sam’s member, from his seeping tip to his balls. Sam’s hips jerk upwards in response, but Guy’s not stopping there as his hand dips under him, grabbing a handful of Sam’s ass while he watches his face again.

Sam practically swoons, and the poor little man has to bite down hard on his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning too loudly. Guy finds he rather enjoys making him squirm, and Sam clearly loves it just as much. At least it was him doing the squirming for once.

“The feeling's mutual… and I like _this_ especially… you’re a terrible tease, you know that?” Guy chides gruffly as he squeezes his handful of ass. He’s clearly being playful, and the way Sam wiggles betrays how much he loves it.

“What’re you gonna do about it, bud?” Sam shoots back, trying to sound his usual peppy self even as his toes curl, his cock actually aching. He is so hungry for it. And when Guy gives him another firm squeeze, any thought of sass is whipped from his mind in a burst of stars.

“Sam, it’s rude to ask questions you already know the answer to.”

“Oh, right?” Sam chuckles nervously, and Guy actually flashes him a grin, proud of his own joke. With that same grin, Guy shifts till he’s leaning over him, bringing their faces close together as he reluctantly releases Sam’s rear, only to slowly drag his fingers up to his manhood again, stroking it slowly.

Sam sucks in a breath, and he presses his forehead to Guy’s as the two exchange a heated breath. Their bodies ache with need, and Guy almost whimpers with how desperately he longs to be touched, his length rock solid and raging against his stomach.

“Do you… erm... want to touch me too, perhaps?” He brings himself to ask, nervous to bring it up, but too horny not to. He holds his breath, still subtly stroking his lover, eliciting purrs and moans from him.

“Oh, _do I_ …” Sam mewls, and he gives a husky laugh that’s interspersed with gasps as his body shifts in waves to the motions of Guy’s hand on him. He nuzzles his face into Guy’s fluffy ear, nipping at it, “Can I?”

“Be my guest…” Guy breathes heavily, his heart practically skipping a beat in his chest. He turns his head to shake his ear free and claim Sam’s lips with his own, and the two melt into one another again. Lips pry apart, and their tongues explore each other’s mouths eagerly, sharing warm, shaky breaths that catch with arousal and excitement.

Sam’s hand frees itself to dip between them, caressing along Guy’s stomach until his nimble heister’s fingers finally find his cock. The brush of Sam's fingers against the sensitive glans sends electric sparks through his length, and Guy grunts into the warm cavern of Sam’s mouth, giving the twink’s shaft an answering squeeze.

The Who is quick to get to work, wasting little time to tease. He explores Guy’s manhood with a whisper-light touch, tracing every pulsing vein and ridge, exploring him from the tip down to his balls, weighing them in his palm before he grasps him at the base. All the while Guy growls against Sam’s lips, kissing him with fervor, his body going taught as every touch drives him mad. When his lover starts to pump the length of him in slow but firm sweeps, he’s forced to pry his lips away from Sam’s, letting out a shaky moan of ecstasy.

The two lovers roll onto their sides, getting comfortable as they mutually masturbate. Their limbs tangling together, Sam’s face buried in Guy’s ruff, Guy’s in Sam’s hair, the two pant and moan in a song of rapture. When Sam dares to press closer and brush his cock against Guy’s, both let out twin purrs of delight. They turn their gaze downwards to watch the decidedly kinky display, enjoying the sensation of pulsing skin against skin. Every brush and trade of precum sends mutual shocks of ecstasy through them.

“Sam…” Guy huffs out against his lover’s head, his body shuddering, muscles flexing as the tension reaches unbearable heights. A powerful spurt of precum paints Sam’s hand, and the little man chuckles, suddenly freeing Guy’s cock to bring his hand up to his mouth. Guy watches wide eyed as Sam licks his fingers clean, and the Knox has to clench his teeth against the mighty growl of primal desire that wells up in his chest.

Fuck.

An answering purr drips from Sam’s lips at the taste of him, and the former convict suddenly presses his hands to Guy, pushing him onto his back. He goes willingly, and once he’s flat on the ground Sam boldly climbs on top of him to sit on his chest. Looking over his shoulder to meet his gaze, the smaller man’s eyes are wicked, sultry.

“You know, I think I found my new favorite dish,” Sam teases, and he snickers as Guy blushes a deeper shade of red. “You’re tasty, boo. Mind if I have seconds?”

An involuntary whimper escapes the Knox at that before he can catch it, and his gaze trails down Sam’s back to his plump rear, so close to his face. “Yes… I mean, no, no, I don’t mind in the slightest, especially if you _want_ to.” he stammers awkwardly, chewing on his bottom lip.

A decidedly evil laugh escapes Sam, sending a shiver through the man pinned beneath him. Lowering himself, he leans down to run his hands along Guy’s sides and over his hips. A warm breath washes over Guy’s genitals, making his hips instinctively buck ever so slightly. Sam then lightly digs his fingers into his fur in response, teasing him, his lips just lightly brushing his tip.

When Sam takes him into his mouth, it’s an agonizingly slow, languid affair, making Guy’s hands ball into fists at his sides as he tilts his head back, teeth bared, a moan breaking free from his lips and shaking him to his core. Sam only seems to take delight in this, and the answering moan he receives sends vibrations through the length of his straining manhood.

“You’re terrible…” Guy lies helplessly, the words carried on a groan as Sam’s lips claim more of him, each drag of his warm, wet mouth making the larger man see stars. Soon the tiny criminal has taken a shocking amount into the warm cavern of his mouth, glans kissing the back of his throat, and Guy’s hands are forced to come up to grab Sam by the hips, bracing himself. It takes all the effort in the world to not blow his load down his throat then and there.

Oh _fuck_ help him.

Guy's dark eyes roam greedily over the fluffy curves of Sam’s ass as he sucks him off, and before he quite knows what he’s doing he pulls him closer, forcing the Who to lie down on top of him. Sam lets out a muffled yelp of surprise around his member, but his lover is quick to rub his hips reassuringly as he eyes Sam’s nethers, his manhood dangling in his face.

Guy’s never done anything like this with another man, and even his experience with women isn’t anything to write home about. Despite his inexperience, the thrill of the situation is enough to deter the inhibitions that have held him down for so long - and his love for Sam outweighs his nerves. His hands move hungrily from Sam’s hips to grab two plush handfuls of his rear, taking a moment to lovingly press and nuzzle into Sam’s groin, getting a face full of his gonads and pulsing shaft.

It comes as a surprise to Sam, who gives a gasp through his mouthful. His body goes rigid, and he pulls back enough to speak clearly, with Guy’s cock resting against the fluffy cloud of his cheek as he gives it little nuzzles of affection and worship.

“Guy? You… you sure? I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to bud.”

“You know me, Sam,” Guy murmurs, and he actually smirks a little. “Have you known me to do anything I didn’t want to do?”

Sam snorts with laughter, grinning from ear to ear. But he’s given no chance to retort as he feels Guy’s warm lips close around the sensitive head of his dick, tongue pressing gingerly against his cumslit.

“Wo-a-oh! Oh! H-hey there…” A shudder racks Sam's entire frame as the warm, wet contact sends ecstasy pulsing through him. He returns the gesture, licking up the fat length of Guy’s shaft until his tongue teases his seeping slit, catching the driblets of precum he generously spills. Everyone knows the driblets are the best part.

Reassured by Sam’s ministrations, Guy takes more of his length into his mouth, massaging his ass cheeks in lazy, swirling circles as he suckles on him. Sam is a comfortable size, and he hilts him with little difficulty, his lips kissing the base of his shaft. His tongue roams along his length in slow strokes, mimicking Sam’s own tongue to find his pleasure points - particularly just beneath the ridge of his glans. Every twitch and groan, every tense and flex of Sam’s small body on top of his, tells him he’s doing a good job.

But it’s when Guy’s thumb brushes teasingly close to Sam’s puckered hole that his partner lets out a desperate groan around his length.

Curious.

As he works attentively at Sam’s length, his thumb brushes over his asshole, and he’s rewarded as Sam presses back against his hands needily, whimpers sending vibrations through Guy’s manhood. His finger presses against him again in response, and he starts to stroke that little hole in gentle circles, much to Sam’s delight.

It really wasn’t a surprise to Guy that Sam enjoyed this. And admittedly, he’d thought about it a great deal, often finding himself staring at Sam’s perfectly shaped, tight little rear. Thinking what it would be like to sink down to the hilt in his warmth, not stopping till his balls press against his backside. 

_Fuck..._

To top it off, he’d thought about how much the little twink would enjoy having that cute, fluffy ass devoured. Especially now, with that sweet rear perched so close to his face, it was easier than ever to see why he should. As easy as choosing to eat green eggs and ham for him.

So without much further ado, Guy lets Sam’s penis pop free from his mouth before spreading the twink’s ass cheeks wide, bearing his anus to the warm huffs that spill from his mouth. And before he can take a moment to second guess himself, he presses his tongue against it in a long, slow lick.

He isn’t disappointed. Sam’s hands dig into Guy’s thighs, and he releases Guy's cock before throwing his head back to cry out in delighted surprise, face as red as his favorite hat. He relinguishes his hold on Guy’s sunset fur to clap his hands to his mouth, trying hopelessly to keep his voice down.

“G-Guy! You… oh boy… wow!” He mewls between pants, lights flashing before his eyes as Guy’s wet tongue alternates between soft caresses and teasing prods, making his whole body shake with a need so strong it threatens to consume him. “Don’t stop!”

Guy didn’t plan on it, and he grabs a hold of Sam’s rear more firmly, pulling him closer to eat his ass with more gusto. Their bodies burn and tremble with desire, all the times they’d restrained themselves coming back to bite them. They’re a mess of shared passion and electric intensity, and by now the air in the tent is hot and smothering, heavy with the intoxicating scent of primal sex. The light of the pinwheels filter through the sheet tent walls, painting their fur in vibrant shades of flickering pink, orange, yellow, green and blue.

Pulling back for a gasp of air, Guy brushes his fingers through Sam’s dense skirt of fur as his thumb returns to the Who’s slippery rear, applying subtle pressure there. “How’s that? You enjoying yourself?”

“F-fuck, what do you think?” is all Sam can groan in response, sitting upright and chewing his bottom lip ragged to stop himself from crying out and alerting Guy’s whole family next door. His reaction garners an arched brow from Guy, and with a small smirk, he applies his thumb with more pressure, until his digit actually slowly sinks into that hole.

“Full of sass, aren't we? How about now?”

With a high pitched yelp Sam stiffens, his eyes going comically wide. But with a gentle squeeze from Guy’s other hand he relaxes, panting quietly as he rocks his hips, “I’m losing it here, bud… I need… I want more…”

While his thumb is still working at Sam’s tight little hole, Guy lets out a growling huff, tilting his head back as a needy throb shoots through his girth. He feels like just the tension and the song of Sam’s ecstasy could be enough to make him cum then and there. But it’s Sam’s desire for more that really does it for him, and his thumb starts to swirl with purpose, urging that little forbidden hole to relax around his digit.

Meanwhile, his free hand reaches for a floorboard that, to the keen eye, doesn’t match the others. He slams his closed fist down on it, and smoothly the plank lifts and moves to one side on mechanised hinges, revealing a secret compartment beneath. The loud thud of it catches Sam’s attention, and he turns to gape at it in disbelief.

“ _No way_ , my Guy, a secret floorboard!? What’s in there?”

Guy merely grunts in response, rifling around in the compartment, “Essentials.”

As his finger continues to work diligently at Sam’s tight pucker, Guy pulls out what is clearly a bottle of lube, earning a loud, if somewhat breathy gasp from the former convict. “Are you for real?! What’s that about?”

Guy actually laughs at that, and he rests his cheek against Sam’s buttock, growling in a low murmur. “Sam… you do realise I was a teenager at some point, right? I had to go somewhere to get away from my family when I… wanted to be alone.” 

“Oh, of course! I’ve looked through your family photo album at least 20 times! Your punk phase is my favorite, loved the magenta dye. Great choice- ooooh” Sam is quickly cut off from his rambling as Guy swirls his thumb inside him, brushing against a sweet spot and making the little man’s head spin.

“Focus Sam,” Guy murmurs, and he kisses his cheek before slowly drawing his thumb free from his hole, “Want to keep going?”

He receives a desperate moan in the affirmative, and Guy gives his buttcheek a playful nip before he sits upright, helping Sam turn around on top of him. He’s reluctant to say goodbye to the faceful of ass, but when he sees Sam’s flushed face and dark, lusting gaze it’s all worth it- especially as the tiny man throws himself onto him to crush their lips together in a heated, desperate kiss. The two lick each other’s lips greedily, tasting their own juices, catching any droplets that had gone astray on their chins.

As they devour each others mouths, Sam’s fingers in his ruff, Guy gently smears lube over that hungry hole of his, pressing in with ease to lube him up and paint him liberally. When he’s confident enough he slowly, tentatively pushes in two fingers, his digits sinking in up to the knuckles much to the former con man’s delight. Sam mewls needily into his mouth, and Guy returns it with a nip and a tug at his bottom lip, catching him between his teeth with an animalistic growl. 

When Sam’s rear is slick and dripping, Guy lies back down and releases Sam’s lips with a happy chuckle. The Who whimpers at the loss, looking down at Guy with brilliant red cheeks. His hands come up to nervously rub his face, but the Knox places his large hands on his hips, rubbing them reassuringly.

The weight of the moment isn't lost on either of them. They've waited for this moment for so long, and now they can hardly believe it's real.

“You still good, Sam?” He asks, looking up at his little lover through heavy lidded, lusting eyes. He looks amazing- all soft fur and blushing cheeks, his small cock dripping between them. Guy’s manhood comes to rest between Sam’s cheeks, quickly getting wet with a mix of saliva and lube. It only makes the former convict blush a deeper shade of maroon.

“I t-think so… you really want to do this, huh bud?” Sam asks shakily, peeking down at Guy between his splayed fingers. As if the pulsing rod of Guy’s erection against his ass wasn’t enough of an indicator as to how much he wanted him.

The man in question can’t help but give a quiet chuckle at that, and he sits up enough to take Sam’s hands into both his own, “ _Sam_ … I do want to, okay?”

The Who continues to search his gaze, his chest rising and falling with shaky breaths. With a small, tender smile Guy brings his hands up to kiss each palm before he nuzzles his cheek against the other man’s soft, golden fur, “I love you Sam, remember? I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.”

Sam’s eyes swim with tears at that, and he lets out a breathless laugh as they spill over and disappear into his fluffy cheeks, “Oh brother, I love you too… look at me, I’m supposed to be horny and I’m just bawling.”

Regardless, Summer arms loop around Autumn shoulders, and Guy drags his hands appreciatively down Sam’s form to place his hands on his hips, shifting his weight effortlessly. One hand frees itself to grasp his throbbing girth, and he guides himself to Sam’s waiting entrance, pressing against it subtly. It makes the tiny twink gasp, and a mutual shudder courses through them both.

“You’ve always been rather emotional,” Guy murmurs, his voice husky, and he leans in to press his face to Sam’s, nuzzling into him, brushing their noses together. Sam returns every gesture, the two drinking in one another and enveloping themselves in love as Guy carefully applies pressure on that tight little hole, “Let’s try again… are you ready?”

“Fuck yes, I am…”

That’s all Guy needs to hear, and with a low growl into Sam’s cheek, he starts to guide him downwards, slowly and carefully, until he feels the subtle pop of his cockhead piercing Sam’s entrance as he sinks into his warmth.

The Who gasps out, his hands balling into fists in Guys ruff. Seeing stars as that hot tightness kisses his glans, it takes all of Guy’s effort not to harshly thrust up into him - that heated, tantalizing grip driving him crazy.

Instead, he nuzzles into Sam’s neck and cheek with renewed determination. “I’ve got you, I’ve got you…” he cooing softly, soothingly, his hands gently massaging his hips to help him relax. “It’s your pace Sam, okay? Tell me when you want more.”

Red faced, Sam can only nod vigorously as his eyes screw tightly shut, fighting for breath. Guy welcomes his embrace, holding him close as the former virgin works through these new sensations brought on by the foreign presence of his lover inside him. In Guy’s embrace he slowly relaxes, his muscles untensing and his breathing evening out as he sinks into Guy’s ruff. They sit like that for a good few moments, until Sam finally murmurs into his ear.

“Keep going…”

A shudder of relief and anticipation rocks Guy to his core, and holding onto Sam just that bit tighter he arches his hips upwards, slowly pressing deeper into his warm depths.

It’s gentle going as the two join together, more intimately than they’ve ever dared to go. As the pinwheels paint their bodies in flickering rainbows of colour, the two huff into each other’s fur, overcome by the sensations they elicit from one another. Sam is incredibly tight around him, milking his length in ways he didn’t think were possible; and in turn the sheer length and thickness of Guy’s cock thoroughly fills the tiny heister, brushing up against every intimate, sensitive spot inside him.

So when Sam suddenly feels the tapered head of Guy’s manhood massage his prostate in a long, slow stroke, he lets out a loud groan of ecstasy; warm pleasure shooting straight through him and to his cock. Light flashes before his eyes, and he grabs a hold of Guy more firmly, fingers digging into his shoulders.

“Woah, oh… yes, just like that,” Sam offers him a clumsy, embarrassed grin as the plea falls unbidden from his lips, and he quickly hides his face in Guy’s ruff. But the Knox merely gives a breathless chuckle, a motion that Sam can actually _feel_ inside him.

“Oh, you like it?” Guy murmurs near his ear, a husky, gravelly sound that makes Sam’s heart skip a beat. “You feel _really_ good…”

He pulls Sam’s hips downwards with a little more urgency, and finally Guy feels himself bottom out inside him, his heavy balls sandwiched between the plush curves of Sam’s ass. It’s a primal sensation, his instincts roaring at him to press and hold himself as deep as he can. His eyes threaten to roll back in his skull, and he takes the chance to kiss Sam’s forehead before he lies back with a deep, shaky breath.

“Fuck, Sam…”

He’d admittedly had his doubts over whether his lover could take him, as small as Sam was. Looking up at him now, the Who seeming to relish every inch of him as he savours being taken to the hilt, Guy realises how silly it was to even think such a thing. Sam was no quitter.

With his thumbs he caresses Sam’s stomach, marveling at him, his hips flexing as he resists the urge to just pound him to within an inch of his life. Yip knows he’d do it, and it becomes almost impossible to resist as Sam tries to cover his blushing face again with his hands. He is ridiculously adorable like this.

“Hey… don’t hide from me, Sam. I want to see everything…”

Gripping his hips, Guy lifts Sam to slowly draw him up the length of his cock. He drinks in how Sam doesn’t seem to know what to do with his hands, biting his fingers, lacing them in the fur of his cheeks as he shakes from the feeling of that fat prick dragging along his insides. And when Guy brings his hips down on him again, he attentively watches Sam’s soft, greedy little hole consume him, his cock disappearing in one smooth, slick sweep. Like the sexiest magic trick in the world.

A low cry of ecstasy tears from Sam’s lips, his face turned up to the heavens as his eyes roll back. Samuel’s body arcs, his sunshine hands bracing himself on Guy’s thighs, and the knox swears it’s the most intoxicating sight he’s ever seen; his lover writhing on his length as they come together, slotting together like two puzzle pieces.

“Yip yes…” Guy gasps, relishing the sight of him, “Take all of me, Sam…”

“Give it to me, Guy!” Sam begs in answer, cockdrunk and desperate, his toes curling, his face scrunched up in a pleasure strong enough to be agonizing.

_Yes, yes, yes!_

Biting down hard on his bottom lip, Guy slowly takes up a steady rhythm, effortlessly bouncing Sam in his lap with rolls of his hips and pushes and pulls of his strong hands. Huffs and puffs fill the space between them, their gaze fixed on each other, reveling in the rapture of each other’s bodies and the tenderness of their closeness. Their hearts swell and sing in their chests to every throb and press, and with it their moans only increase in volume, unashamed as they declare their love to the world.

It’s then that Sam starts to ride him, reaching down to take Guy’s hands into his own as he bounces and gyrates on his cock. The nimble man swirls his hips to stir his ass like a dripping honey pot, and Guy wails at the sensation, eyes rolling back. His hips press upwards in answer, practically lifting Sam off the floor and pushing the small man’s weight down on his throbbing mast. Pleasure makes the blood sing in his veins, and his most primal instincts bombard him with an animalistic urgency and need to pin, to rut, to _fill._

__

__

_Mine, mine, mine, MINE._

God, he can’t cum yet. He feels the warning throbs shake him and he whimpers, squeezing Sam’s hands desperately to ground him and pull himself back from the edge. To his relief, Sam slows the mind blowing swirls of his hips, brushing his thumbs over Guy's with so much tenderness it makes his heart ache.

"You okay boo?"

Guy can't help but let out a bark of laughter, "Goodness, yes. Better than okay. I just got...close is all."

Sam smirks, and he teasingly bobs up on Guy's manhood with a swish and sweep of his hips, "Oh ho, so soon big Guy? Do you want to cum in me, bud? Do I make you feel good?"

Guy grits his teeth; those drawled words alone are enough to send a powerful throb through him. He feels a warning spurt of pre rush through him to paint Sam’s warmth as he growls, "Cheeky little… Sam.. You know it…”

“Aw, is that any way to talk to your sheet tent buddy?” Sam drawls in a sing-song tone, arching a brow as he levels that trademark shit eating grin at the snarling Knox beneath him. It’s with deliberate, infuriating slowness that he drags his hips upwards, angling himself to show off the glide of Guy’s member as he slides in and out of him. 

“Maybe I’ll make you, how about that? Whether you want to or not. I rather like it when you buck,” the former convict titters, and Guy narrows his gaze at him, resisting the urge to stare at the kinky sight.

“Is that so? Oh, who am I to deny the Furry Foot Bandit anything he desires?” Guy retorts dryly, before suddenly bucking his hips up with enough force to bounce the smaller man; and he’s rewarded with a high pitched squeal of surprise, Sam’s hands flailing to find some kind of purchase.

“Ah! Hey, steady there, steady! Surprise attacks are underhanded, bud!”

Oh really?

“You don’t say? Here’s the thing, Sam. I think you were asking for that,” the taller man seems to purr, and he delights in the way Sam bites at his bottom lip, caught red handed. “In fact, I’m a benevolent kind of Guy. Why don’t I just...”

Without much further ado, Guy suddenly flips them for the second time that night, and Sam splutters and gasps as he’s suddenly pinned beneath his larger lover, overshadowed by Guy’s dense form. His eyes only get wider as two strong hands take a hold of his legs, and with a smouldering look the Knox pushes Sam’s legs back towards him to open up and raise his hips in a breeding press. Sam is delightfully flexible, and Guy feels something tighten and roar inside him as Sam’s legs lock between them, the bandit pinned firmly.

That blush returns with a vengeance then, and any breathless retort from Sam is cut off with a low cry as Guy starts to rut him, pumping his hips to drive his length into that tightness in a brisk, deep seated rhythm. It jolts and jostles the smaller man beneath him, but he’s held firmly in place by Guy’s weight and the compromising position of his angled hips. Sam arches as best as the position will allow, angling his face up to meet his lover’s as he gives into the sensations and raw animalistic power of the position, crying out in abandon.

“Oh! Guy! Guy! Yes, yes!” He wails, grabbing his shoulders, hands digging into him and tangling in his ruff. Guy loops an arm beneath his fluffy white head to cradle him and prop him up, all while bracing himself as he bears down on that supple ass. Sam’s pucker swallows him greedily with each thrust, tight and mind blowingly wet; with each outward drag pulling on him like his lover was reluctant to let him leave the embrace of his body while they rutted away.

Neither of them would be going anywhere, not if they had anything to say about it. 

The higher the heights their pleasure reaches, the deeper into his rut Guy seems to get, lost to the ecstasy and primal drive to breed. Sam cries with little inhibition, and Guy is too far down the rabbit hole to care about the looks his family would level at them the next morning, reveling in the song of Sam’s ecstasy and every slap of their bodies coming together.

“Fuck… Sam… _Sam_!” He barks before growling through gritted teeth, ducking his head to press his damp brow to Sam’s, the pair shivering and sweaty with heat. Sam bites his bottom lip ragged, tugging hard on Guy’s ruff.

“It’s so much! I’m going to die! This is how I die!” Sam wails dramatically, screwing his eyes tightly shut, “ _I love you so much_ , I love you Guy! Ah! Don’t stop! Give it to me, cum in me!”

That was just too much for one Guy to take. His grip on Sam tightens, and he growls loudly as his thrusts pick up with wild, desperate intensity. Ecstasy shoots through his manhood and pierces straight through him, and his balls tense against the fluffy curve of Sam’s ass, poised for the release that rushes up and overwhelms the inventor in an instant.

_I love you Guy! Cum in me..._

A groan claws from his lips, followed by a breathless howl as his orgasm hits him like a speeding train, knocking the wind right out of him as he firmly presses himself to Sam, burying his spewing cock deep inside him instinctively. His cheeks redden, and he growls and whimpers against the force of it, his balls draining deep into the man who’d become his entire world. He feels the familiar pulse of his manhood swelling to each gush of seed he gives him, his knot growing to lock the two of them together and force his thrusts to cease.

Sam shakes violently against him, toes curling, and his eyes widen considerably, a cry of surprise escaping him, “Wow, wow, wow! Oh fuck, Guy! Is that… is it getting… what’s happening?!”

The words fail Guy for a moment, the Knox fighting for breath as he rests more of his weight on his lover, his knees and shoulders shaking in the throws of his release. Sam writhes and bucks beneath him, a moaning mess of summer fur as he’s thoroughly filled by that monstrous knot, corking the generous torrent of cum Guy has gifted him. Growling, Guy hugs him tighter to him, maneuvering a hand between them to seek out Sam’s straining length.

“It’s supposed to do that… you’re **mine** Sam,” he grits out between huffs, each movement sending aftershocks of pleasure shooting through his knot and the length of his manhood. He jostles his hips, causing that knot to press up against his entrance and lock there, proving his point, “And you’re not going anywhere…”

Sam’s whole face contorts with his cry of delight, his hands clawing desperately at Guy’s shoulders, chest and back, anything of his lover that he can reach as he writhes on that fat knot. It presses against his sensitive prostate, sending shocks of pleasure right to his mast as Guy strokes and pumps it, encouraging his lover to reach his own climax.

“Oh fuck you know it bud! I’m yours, I’m all yours! Claim me!” Sam calls out desperately, head thrown back, his whole body shaking with the force of the release he teeters on the edge of. His scrunches up, and the whimpers he lets loose are almost agonized, his whole body tight with it.

It’s enough to drive Guy wild, and he growls low in Sam’s ear, pressing his muzzle into his cheek, “Cum for me Sam. Show me how much you love being _mine_.”

And when Guy sinks his teeth into Sam’s slender neck, Sam is all too willing to do just that. The tiny man wails and thrashes against him as he cums, ropes of pearly seed erupting from him to paint Guy’s hand and abdomen. All of him seems to tighten, and Guy hisses a breath as his knot strains inside him, some spare driblets of cum squeezed out of him from the force of Sam’s release.

“Just like that, Sam…” he murmurs against his fur, and he licks and sucks on the mark he left on Sam’s neck, kissing it better tenderly before laughing breathlessly against him. “I love you, you incredibly loud little man.”

Something that’s half laugh, half whimper drips from Sam’s lips, and his head falls in sheer exhaustion, aftershocks of pleasure causing his small body to shake and twitch. Damp with sweat and sex, the two struggle to regain their bearings, piecing themselves back together after their thorough love-making. Sam kicks his legs a little in a silent plea, and Guy shifts his weight off him enough to let him lower his legs, at least as much as the swollen knot still tying them together will allow.

“That was… that was…” Sam murmurs, clearly searching for the words while he looks up at the tent ceiling, as if they’ll magically appear there. Guy snorts, offering him a tired, crooked smile as he rolls them onto their sides, the two entangled loosely.

“Words failing you, Sam I-Am? There really is a first for everything.”

Sam returns his smile with a loving grin that glows with so much warmth it steals Guy’s recently-reacquired breath, “That’s all you, boo. I don’t know enough words to do you any kind of justice. But… I can start with you’re amazing.”

Guy’s cheeks heat, and he pulls Sam to him tightly, pressing their foreheads together, “Thanks to you… I can actually believe it. You’re something else, Sam.”

Sam giggles, melting against him as he presses kisses to Guy’s jawline and up to his lips, planting a soft, tender peck there, followed by another and another - just strings of loving kisses that make the Knox smirk happily.

“I’m something alright… really, _**really** sweaty!_” Sam notes, and he pulls a face as he looks down at his ruffled, matted fur, sweat and arousal making it stick up every which way. The friction of their gyrating bodies hadn’t done either of their coats any favours.

“You and me both. And I think we might suffocate in here. I could think of worse ways to die, though,” Guy retorts, running a hand over his face to shake away some drops of sweat. His other hand strokes up and down the length of Sam’s back, tracing the curve of his stuffed rear before sweeping back up along his spine.

Sam shivers in response to the touch, and he rolls his eyes, biting his lip a little, “Oh much worse. Like drowning, being consumed by toxic ooze, breaking our necks in prison breaks, murder by goat, freezing to death-”

“Believe it or not Sam, I’d rather forget about our alarmingly frequent near death experiences,” Guy interrupts, and he tucks an arm underneath their heads, closing his eyes for a moment, “Mmmm.”

The Who arches a brow at him before nuzzling their noses against one another, “Tired bud?”

Guy grunts quietly in response, his eyes fluttering open, “Just… being in the moment. It feels…” he pauses, blushing deeply before averting his gaze, “It feels… good. To tie with someone. Maybe it’s a Knox thing.”

Indeed, it did feel great to knot; their bodies linked, his member trapped in the luxurious heat of his beloved. And Sam is so small in his arms, legs hooked loosely over his hips. He knows Sam wouldn’t go anywhere regardless, but an animalistic side of him that was once long forgotten, thrills in keeping him close, in keeping him his. No one else could have Sam I-Am.

Sam’s face reddens brilliantly, and he flashes Guy a ridiculously huge grin that reaches his eyes as he subtly squirms this way and that, making his boyfriend grunt. “Oh, it’s _definitely_ also a me thing. I love this! Does this happen every time? Tell me it happens every time!”

Guy swallows quickly in the face of his enthusiasm, embarrassed, “I er… well it’s not -not- happened, so…” he rubs the back of his neck, his gaze drifting skyward before he flashes Sam a bashful smile. “I’d say yes, every time.”

The former convict gleefully punches the air as much as he can in his compromised position, and Guy yelps as the motion tugs sharply on his nethers, making his eyes almost pop right out of head in shock “Woo, _alright_! So the knot has not not knotted! That’s what I like to hear, knot buddy!”

Composure at least somewhat restored, Guy swears he couldn’t roll his eyes any harder, letting out a quiet sigh of exasperation. But he pulls the tiny man in closer, curling his body around his to hold him close. As ridiculous as he was, he was his Sam, and he wouldn’t have him any other way. His lips quirk, and he buries his face in Sam’s soft crown of fur.

Sam finally falls silent in that embrace, and his slender yellow arms loop around Guy as they snuzzle together, getting a faceful of his ruff. The two drink in one another for the longest time, listening to each other’s breathing, to the rhythm of each other’s hearts. Their fingers brush through each other’s fur in subtle strokes, playing with locks and caressing the skin beneath.

Slowly but steadily, Guy’s knot calls it a day, shrinking until Guy almost reluctantly withdraws from him, both men letting out quiet sighs as he pops free. The tiny bandit wiggles sheepishly as his rear leaks Guy’s seed messily, and he bites on his bottom lip, smiling up at the other man in embarrassment.

Guy returns the gesture with a quiet rumble, and he sits upright, stretching his arms above his head, “Looking a little ‘gooey’ there, Sam?”

Sam gasps at the reference, and he chuckles giddily, hopping to his feet. He whoops in surprise as he almost falls right back on his ass, unsteady on his feet, “Oh you bet, my briefcase boyfriend and best bud is a real messy Guy. Absolutely _filthy_.”

This garners a gruff from said boyfriend, and he snorts before offering Sam his hand, standing to his feet as best as he can in the cramped space. “Come on, let’s go get cleaned up.”

The two lace their fingers together before retreating out into the night, the air marginally cooler outside than it was in the tent. Some pinwheels still spin lazily, lighting up the canopy, and the pair take a moment to take in the sight, a slight breeze ruffling their fur.

Guy is about to lead Sam back towards the rope ladder, when Sam suddenly lets go of him, a shining smile lights up his face as his eyes gleam with excitement and mischievous intent. Guy almost reels back in surprise at the vehemence of that look, raising his brows.

“Sam, what’s with-”

“Race you to the lake!” Sam hollers, and he suddenly takes off, darting and leaping from one branch to the other. Guy yelps before reflexively scrambling after him, hopping along with a little less grace than his companion. But he’s soon keeping pace with the smaller man, and the pair flash jubilant smiles to one another, their paths criss-crossing from branch to branch.

“Sam! This isn’t even the way down!”

“Yes it is! Let’s go!” Sam hoots, and the next thing Guy knows, Sam’s leaping, his body arching gracefully before he takes a dive into the glittering lake below, lit up by the moon overhead. Guy watches his lover for a moment, transfixed, his heart giving a hard, giddy thump in his chest as he admires the joyful display. And before he even quite knows what he’s doing, he’s leaping too, his stomach doing backflips as he falls straight down after him. He howls out in a mix of fright and exhilaration before he breaks the surface, leaving a resounding splash as he disappears beneath the water.

The water is refreshing and blissfully cool on his fur, and he opens his eyes beneath the surface to be met with Sam’s grinning face, white fur forming a halo around his head as he treads water. The two entangle themselves all over again right then and there, and when they come to the surface they’re both whooping and howling with laughter, reveling in the thrill of their daring leap and the familiar safety of each other’s embrace.  
And when Sam’s lips find Guy’s again, there’s no place he’d rather be but there, fixed and made whole again in that unconditionally loving hold,


End file.
